


【CA】无心

by serein_rise



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise
Summary: *天使没有性别，不知道用男性称呼还是女性称呼，干脆写了“各位”——————————————我谢罪，我写文垃圾
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	【CA】无心

*意识流/小学生文笔/我好菜  
*写的时候放弃查资料了，部分情节/名称可能会与宗教故事及原著有出入  
*这篇文咕了几乎三个月，前后写作风格或许会有些不同  
*Crowley→Aziraphale  
*其实基本全部都跟原著不一样了

——————————————————————————  
（一）  
天堂、地狱和人间，组成了整个世界。人间难免有生老病死，而人类的死亡不仅是一段旅程的结束，更是接下来新的旅程的开始。灵魂们在天堂与地狱的交界处徘徊，等待着某一边来收走他们。

天堂是善良之人的净土，而地狱则是邪恶之人的乐园。世界上似乎没有什么东西能把这两个地方联系在一起——除了天堂严苛的教条。惹怒上帝的结果即是如此——纯洁高贵的天使一朝被推下天堂，放逐地狱。

Crowley在那之前，也是一位天使。

（二）  
大地的东方，伊甸园一角。

Aziraphale着一袭白衣立在善恶树下，兀自眺望远方荒芜的土地。一阵风刮过掀起他的衣角，他昂起头。几片羽毛飘过他眼前，Crowley扇动翅膀降落在他身边，朝他一笑。

“Hey，Aziraphale，今天你也很闲嘛？伟大的主就没有给你这个闲人安排什么工作吗？这未免也太不公平了吧…”Crowley吊儿郎当地往他身边一站，开始拿他作为这一天打趣的对象。他已经做好了被Aziraphale翻白眼的准备——按照过去几次的经验。

可Aziraphale今天却一反常态。他转过头来，把放在身前的手揣得更紧了些，清了清嗓子，回答了Crowley的问题——

“我的工作自然就是看守善恶树啊，Crowley。我们在一起工作这么久了，你连这都不知道吗？”

他回答得很认真，一点也不像平时敷衍的样子。Crowley不禁怔了怔，这是这个权天使第一次如此认真地回答他无聊的问题。他本没有期待等到一个回答——甚至没有期待过得到Aziraphale除了翻白眼以外的回应——他只是想和Aziraphale说说话而已，即便他从来不把自己的话当回事。这会儿Aziraphale正看着他，他才有机会认真观察他的样子。

他们本不是一个职位——这导致了他们虽然一起工作了许久，却还没有细看过对方的样子。他虽然是一个权天使，位居上等，但丝毫没有与他同级的天使一样拒人于千里之外的性格与外貌——他是平易近人的，不管从外貌还是性格上。

面前圆圆脸的权天使生着一对好看的水蓝色眼睛，如夏日的湖面一般在日光的照耀下闪着光。他充满肉感的两腮微微鼓起像仓鼠一样，好似无时无刻不在吃东西。因为职位的需要，他的嘴唇总是抿成一条线，遮掩了原本精致的弧度。即使是这样，Crowley也能从他微微翘起的嘴角上，看出他平日闲暇时的样子。

他笑起来一定很好看，Crowley想。不知为何，他无法把视线从Aziraphale身上挪开了。

Crowley如聚光灯一般的目光让Aziraphale感到浑身不自在，他的脸有点发烧。他装作没看见似的清了清嗓子，把Crowley的思绪扯了回来。

“所以，你又为什么这么闲呢，Crowley？每次我在履行职责时，你总会来打扰我的工作。你知道的，万一被加百列知道，他是不会放过我们的。”

“我？我为什么这么闲？拜托，我也是有工作的，只不过恰好做完了而已。”Crowley没事人似的扭头望向一边，装作在欣赏风景——再被Aziraphale那双眼睛看下去，他就会忍不住承认自己是逃掉工作专门来看Aziraphale这个事实的。没有人能抵抗Aziraphale的目光——当然也包括天使Crowley。

Aziraphale蹙起眉头，狐疑地看了看身边突然扭过头不说话的Crowley，张嘴想说什么却又没有发出声音。

——真是个怪人啊。

算了，由他去吧。

（三）  
“天使没有欲望。”

“或者说......他们被教导不该拥有欲望。”

——序

“地狱真是可怕啊，但是每周的例会仿佛更可怕一点的样子......”作为权天使不得不去参加例会的Aziraphale一边走出会议室一边嘟囔着，被后面大步追上来的Crowley大大咧咧地一把揽住了肩。红发的天使笑嘻嘻地把下巴靠在Aziraphale圆润的肩膀上，开始发表他的意见。

“噢我的悲天悯人的天使，你又开始对世间的不公抒发你的无济于事的喟叹了？”

天使并没有理会旁边这位说出的欠打的话——毕竟他已经习惯了，而是继续自顾自地嘟囔着，“但也多亏了这次例会，至少我了解到了天堂之外的那些可怕啊......不管是人类还是天使，一旦下地狱的话，一定很痛苦吧......”他两腮边的肉微微颤抖着，看上去显然是被吓得不轻。

“你今天到底怎么了，亲爱的Aziraphale？”Crowley直起腰，故意把“亲爱的Aziraphale”这个句子拖得长长的，他知道如果这样做，Aziraphale一定会带着那种无奈的表情开始絮絮叨叨地回答他提出的问题。果然，卷头发的天使叹了一口气，开始耐心地对他无聊的问题进行例行公事的回复。

“你知道的，我刚才不是去开例会了吗？会议本身倒是一如既往的无聊冗长，但是这次那些主持会议的位高权重的家伙们给我们展示了一些地狱以及人间的现状。我原以为人间已经够可怕了，战火连天，尸横遍野，到处都有无家可归的可怜人......但是，地狱看起来要比人间悲惨得多。可怜的生灵们一旦被判处入了地狱，就要遭受永无止尽的折磨与痛苦，那可不是常人能承受得了的啊......换做是你，Crowley，虽然你平常看起来老是嬉皮笑脸的，但当你看到，甚至是亲身经历那样的场面时，我想，你也会害怕的吧......”

“例会就讲这些无聊的东西？那些老头子真会想......”

“都是司空见惯的内容了。什么作为天使应该无欲无求啊，什么天堂与地狱永远势不两立啊，都是那些千篇一律的东西，耳朵都要起茧子了。”

Aziraphale还在絮絮叨叨地说着，但旁边的Crowley心思可不在他说的这些话上。他偏头看着比他矮半个头的Aziraphale的侧脸，以及他头顶绒绒的天然卷。巨大落地窗外的阳光失去云层的遮挡直直地射进大厅，照在他的侧脸上镀上一层金边。他整个人仿佛在闪光。

Crowley感受到有一种不同于以往的情感，把他全身上下包裹住。无数条涓涓细流终于汇成江河，不知名的感觉潮流冲击着他，他一时间无所适从。他以前从未体验过这么强大的情感，令人心醉又若即若离。一瞬间，他好像明白了什么。那种朦胧的觉悟就像善恶树上的禁果，令人想要去触碰品尝，哪怕逾越天条。他不敢再去想。

后来几百年后他才明白，这种感觉被称作“爱”。

但有一件事情，是他当下就明白了的，就在被冲击的一瞬。

他知道了“不该”，并不完全意味着“不能”。

（四）  
时间还是像往日一样过去。显然，除了Crowley自己，没有一个人察觉到他对Aziraphale的这份感情——至少Crowley自己如此认为。他觉得自己会把握好分寸——正如先前几千年所做的那样。

但世间万物万事，不是一个小小的天使能改变得了的。置身事外的某些人总是能先一步发现真相。

正因如此，平时吊儿郎当的Crowley现在正像根木头一样杵在加百列的办公室里，低垂着脑袋。办公桌后，是紧锁着眉头的天使长。在他面前，即使是像Crowley这样作风随便的天使，也得规矩起来。

“Crowley，我以天使长的名义询问你，你可有违背天条？”加百列锋利的眼神宛如利刃，削刮着Crowley的意志。

红发的天使闭上眼睛抿起嘴唇，似乎在斟酌。少顷，他深吸一口气睁开眼睛，金黄的眼瞳里流动着某种坚定。

“未曾。”

简短的两个字，似乎耗尽了他毕生的力气。他重又抿起嘴唇，退至门边低下头，再不发一言。狭小的空间内一时间陷入寂静。

短暂的沉默后，加百列瞟了一眼桌旁那些匿名举报信，又看了看腕上的表。“Crowley，五分钟之后我有个会议，我不希望在你身上浪费时间。而既然你也不愿意为自己辩驳，那么今天的询问就到此为止。”

天使长起身，走到Crowley身边，打开了门。低着头的Crowley只看见一抹白影掠过，刺痛了他的眼睛。

“记住，这是你自己的选择。你必将为它付出代价。”

门被砰的一声关上。屋里只剩Crowley一人了。

（五）  
Crowley靠着墙缓缓滑下蹲坐在地上，把头埋在膝盖中间。

搞砸了，一切都搞砸了。这全都是他的错，他不应该擅自对Aziraphale产生朋友以外的感情，而Aziraphale甚至都不知道他喜欢他。在他的理解中，他们不过是好友而已。他不应与自己一同受罚，一同被打入人间。

等等。Crowley的金色眸子转了转。还有一个办法。

它或许不是Aziraphale想看到的，但它是唯一一个办法。

Crowley撑着膝盖缓缓站起来，红发披散在额上，失去了平日的光彩。他抓起加百列办公桌上的纸笔，颤抖着手写下了几行字。他把那张纸用加百列最近在看的书压在了桌子最显眼的地方，然后逃也似的离开了。

他明白，不管接下来会发生什么，这是他在天堂的时间里，能帮Aziraphale做的最后一件事了。

（六）  
Aziraphale最讨厌的例会，又在新一周的周一如期到来。他本人也如往常一样，嘟囔着在马上要迟到的时候不慌不忙地整理好领结，往会场走去。

但一进入会场，他就发觉今天的气氛好像与以往不太相同。

会场里的人数比平时多了一倍，座位几乎都被坐满了。大家都穿着正装，脸上的表情有如石头一般坚硬。有小部分人正在窃窃私语，发出嘁嘁的声音。Aziraphale的到来并没有引起多大注意。前排已经没有位置了，这位随便的天使便挑了一个后排的位置。管他呢，反正他已经做好例会睡觉的准备了。

他阖上眼睛，听到台上加百列清嗓子的声音。哦，例会要开始了。权当那是睡觉的背景音乐吧。

“各位*，因突发事件，本周的例会暂停，临时改为审判结果公布会议。”

Aziraphale微微睁开眼睛。啊哈，无聊的例会终于不再是讲千篇一律的东西了。而且审判也不是天天都有的 ，这可是难得的机会，不能睡觉了，要看一到底是谁即将面对他悲惨的命运。

因为在后排的缘故，白发的天使努力挺直自己的腰背，伸长自己的脖子，好让他更方便地看到台上的景象。

啊，他好像看见了，一个白影子在晃动。他努力地睁大眼睛，一抹红色在他眼前一闪而过。Aziraphale脸上略带期待的表情一下子僵住了。

是Crowley。整个天堂，只有他一个人拥有那样特别的头发颜色。它是耀眼的，是火焰的颜色，是夕阳的颜色……

是善恶树上，红得像要流血的禁果的颜色。

（七）  
Crowley一袭白衣跪在台上，低着头，静止如一尊雕像。铁链在他身后交叉禁锢住他双手双腿，他动弹不得，或许他也不想动弹。

Aziraphale完全呆住了。加百列一直在讲话，他一句都没听进去，只有几个零落的词语敲击在他的心上，冷冰冰的：“天使Crowley…违反天条…私尝禁果…产生欲念…凭空臆想…今决定处以惩罚…打入地狱。”

最后一个词，Aziraphale可是听得清清楚楚。打入地狱，那可是地狱！那可是令人痛不欲生的地狱啊！

他不顾一切地从座位里挤出去，想冲到台前替Crowley辩解。可他还没跑到两米，就被四旁的守卫拦下了。平日会场纪律就十分严明，更何况今天是审判日。

Aziraphale感觉好像一瞬间失去了所有力气，腿一软坐在了地毯上。这一瞬，他感受到了自己的渺小。

是啊，一个天使，又能改变什么呢。

Crowley从始至终没有抬起过头。

（八）  
加百列瞥了一眼表，审判的时间到了。

“开始吧。”

守卫们把Crowley拖到台子边缘。那里是天堂与地狱的交界处，依稀还能听见恶魔的哀嚎。一个守卫拿着棍棒，恶狠狠地打了Crowley的翅膀一下。他本来蜷缩在背上的翅膀瞬间张开，洁白无瑕。那是天使们纯洁的象征，现在正要离他而去。另一个守卫趁势解开束缚他的锁链，踩上他瘦削的背脊，将他一脚踢了下去。

Aziraphale发出无力的哀叹。结局已经无法挽回，这就是命运。

加百列说的没错啊，说谎之人必定要下地狱的。

Crowley在向下坠落。他感觉自己张开的翅膀无法收回，上面洁白的羽毛正在被地狱的烈焰炙烤着，一片片脱落，接着长出新的黑色羽毛，钻心地疼。长袍下摆被火焰燎出破洞，接着整件袍子失去往日的纯白，变成属于地狱的漆黑，贴在皮肤上灼伤着他。眨眼间，他已经遍体鳞伤。

Crowley努力仰起头想叫喊，却发不出任何声音。疼痛还在加剧，他已经变成了一团火球。火焰吞噬着他，与他的头发颜色融为一体。他的意识越来越模糊。

在他闭上眼睛前，恍惚间，他看到了Aziraphale的笑脸。他还如往常一样，对他温柔地笑着。

Crowley扯动嘴角，勉强露出一个笑容。

成功了。至少Aziraphale安全了。并且——感谢加百列的守信。Crowley这么想着，闭上了眼。一张纸条从他身上飘下，上面有好看的钢笔字：

“假若不得不承受，那么请将Aziraphale的罪行加在我的身上罢。”

纸片转了一圈，很快被地狱的烈火吞噬了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *天使没有性别，不知道用男性称呼还是女性称呼，干脆写了“各位”  
> ——————————————  
> 我谢罪，我写文垃圾


End file.
